Silent Confessions
by AJeff
Summary: Their thoughts on each other. Daniel and Betty ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Daniel or Betty

I can feel him everywhere. I don't know when it all began. I sense his presence whenever he's close by. I even hear his voice in me constantly, sometimes to a point where my head feels like it's going to burst.

He values my judgment. But, why? Am I an important part of his life? Am I someone other than his assistant? There are feelings in my heart for him that I desperately can't seem to shrug off. Can't seem to pass these words through my lips of how I feel about him. It's just as well. Who am I? I'm not up to the standards of those women he's been with. Beautiful women, gorgeous women. Me? I'm just Betty, ordinary, well, not even ordinary, but, a plain Jane or should I say plain Betty. He could never love someone like me. Could he? Of course not, silly.

I wonder what occupies his thoughts. When he thinks of me, if he ever does, what exactly goes through that mixed up head of his. I get this strange feeling he's not revealing to me...like, how he feels about me. Oh yes, right, like he even has any feelings for me at all. Get a grip, Betty, you're losing it. Can he see it in my eyes what I feel for him?

I can't help what I feel. I go home each night and cry on my pillow. Does he even know he makes me cry? I want me to be in his heart as he is in mine. If wishes came true, I wish for a lot of things with him. I know sometimes I get under his skin, but, maybe one day I'l get into his heart.

My heart aches for him. Doesn't he know I love him even if I can't say it? Does he love me more than I love him? Wait a minute, wait a minute, Betty, he doesn't love you. Who said anything about love? I can't be loving him. I shouldn't, but, my stubborn heart doesn't want to listen to my head.

For now, I'll just keep these confessions to myself, my silent confessions.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB

She occupies my waking thoughts and even in my dreams. Does she know what I feel for her? She's saved my ass several times. Betty is not only intelligent, but, beautiful. Beautiful Betty.

A light flickers off in my heart when I go home at nights. I lay awake thinking, dreaming of her. I wonder what she feels for me? Yes, right, Daniel, like she ever feels anything for you other than her boss. I wonder what goes through her mind when she's around me? I know she watches me watching her.

I'm just waiting for the right moment to pull her into me and give her a gentle kiss. Go right ahead, Daniel, she'll charge you with sexual harassment in a work place. She's not like those women I've been with. God, I hope not. Of course not, stupid, Betty's a nice girl. The kind you'd want to bring home to mother. Well, any other mother, but mine, that is. She deserves to be treated properly, with respect, to be wined and dined, to take things slowly and not be rushed into things.

Betty would be one when in love, she'd love forever. Okay, that leaves me out. She's seen me with those women, but, then, they're not Betty. I would treat her with kindness. I do love her and I would love her forever.

I'm not sure what her reaction would be if she found out what I'm feeling for her. Hey, I've never been afraid of women before in my life. But, she does something to me, I don't know what, but, she does and it's something I wouldn't want to trade. She scares me at times. Scared she might walk out on her job if she knew my feelings for her.

I want to hold her close and never let her go. I want to run my fingers through her hair. For the both of us, I want more than just employer and employee...way more. But, now is not the time. Or is it?

For now, I'll keep these confessions to myself, my silent confessions. Maybe one day soon, if I have any courage.

But, it would take only a few seconds to tell her what I feel. What harm will it do?

There she is behind her desk. I slowly walk up to her. Okay, here is goes.

"Betty?"

She looks up at me with those beautiful chocolate browns of hers.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Uh, uh. Don't forget, reports are due at the end of the day."

What am I, a coward? I'm never this way with other women, but, with Betty, I'm just about tongue-tied when it comes to my feelings for her.

Well, tomorrow's another day. I might find the courage then, but, not today.

The End


End file.
